User talk:Brandingopportunity/Sandbox
Works in Progress Man, this page is getting huge. You're all over the place! Keep it up. -- Yoda8myhead 05:10, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, Mark. I am still figuring out how to motivate myself when it comes to this wiki and not get overwhelmed, and the best answer so far is to work on whatever interests me at the moment. That seems to lead to a pretty wide range of topics. --brandingopportunity 12:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Citations I wanted to stop by and thank you for all the little edits you've taking on; they can be quite time consuming, but you've added quite a bit with just a little work on each page. That said, I need to stress the importance citing those edits. Something as simple as pronunciation needs to point to the source where it originated from, should it be different than the rest of an article's content. Otherwise there's no way for it to be verified, and it could easily be changed or edited out in the future as a result. For example, if I were to look at the sources cited for an article, and some information contained within that article was not part of those sources, I would delete the information to maintain consistency and form within the project. You do great work, but it's vital that we document the origin of the information we use. -- Heaven's Agent 16:09, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the kudos, Heaven's Agent. I try to cite as much as I can, but have been restraining myself a bit, partially because of something Yoda mentioned a few weeks ago. I can step up the citations without any trouble. To take a look at my more recent work (in which I use more specific citations), look up "Alaznist".--brandingopportunity 18:16, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know what I might have said to discourage citing, but that wasn't my intent if I did. They should be as specific as possible. Especially now that we're going to have official Paizo support for the project. -- Yoda8myhead 18:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::*HAPPYDANCE!* -- Heaven's Agent 21:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for posting that info on the "official" intern. That will help this place grow quite a bit. --brandingopportunity 23:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Alerts Can anyone tell me how to post the "spoiler" button to hide certain information?--Razorjeff 14:14, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Unlike the Paizo messageboard, there's no way to hide/unhide spoiler information on the wiki. You should feel comforatble posting any information that exists on a topic, even if it will provide a spoiler, though this should be more esoteric and historical and less plot-based, as the plots of APs and modules is less stable canon, since each party can run through it differently. If you post spoiler information on a page, include the template at the top of the page, piping the product spoiled within the template call. Hope that was helpful, but if you need additional assistance, don't hesitate to ask. -- yoda8myhead 19:34, 23 June 2009 (UTC)